


Arranging a treat

by Romanumeternal



Series: Olia and Quintus [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanumeternal/pseuds/Romanumeternal
Summary: is brother's birthday is coming up, and a young Roman aristocrat is wondering what, exactly, to get him.Usual disclaimer:Of course, all three characters here come from a very different value-system than our own, and I don't condone anything they do. Marius is a pefectly decent Roman, but some of what he believes and does - such as how he treats Lukaminka and her preferances - are of course repulsive to us. (This originally started as a light hearted story until I really started thinking about what it implied)





	Arranging a treat

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically, this is probably the first in Olia's and Quintus' series, despite the fact one of them barely appearsand the other doesn't at all.

  


Lukaminka lay, panting, on Marius' bed, before rolling over onto her back and grinning up at him.

 

"Did I please my dominus?" she giggled, knowing full well the answer. Marius smirked, saying nothing, instead idly running his finger's over Luka's belly. She licked her lips and looked up at him. "Because I'd hate to think I'd displeased you."

 

Marius snorted, amused, and gently slapped Luka's belly, making her yelp.

 

"You are always so conscientious when you're naked in my bed" he said, slapping her belly again to emphasise his point. "You always want to keep making sure you got it just right."

 

Luka nuzzled slightly into him.

 

"Well...of course I do, dominus. Its my place to serve. I'd hate to leave you unsatisfied, dominus. What sort of slave would I be?"

 

"A quieter one" said Marius, grinning. "One less tired for her other duties." He sat up, casting an amused eye over Luka's buxom figure. "Poor Sia. What will she do if one of the maids is so tired?"

 

Luka frowned. "I'm not tired, dominus!"

 

Marius leaned forward and idly teased one of her nipples between his fingers. "Well, you should be. I have a reputation to uphold. I can't have you coming out of my rooms unless you're staggering and exhausted, and possibly pregnant"

 

"Pregnant!" squeaked Luka. "Dominus, I hardly think your father would approve."

 

"Can't see why not. New slaves must come from somewhere, after all."

 

"I mean, I wouldn't doubt your orders at all, dominus, its just that-"

 

Marius rolled his eyes. "Luka, it was a joke. Not planning on getting you a son or daughter, at least not yet."

 

"Yes, dominus" said Lukaminka, slightly flatly, and then started to sit up. Marius placed a hand on her shoulder.

"And where do you think you're going?"

 

"I - I do have other duties to attend to" said Luka, a note of defensiveness entering her voice.

 

"Did I give you leave to go?" asked Marius, his normally warm voice dropping a few degrees. Luka's mouth gaped open.

"Oh- Dominus, please! I apologise, I did not mean to be impudent"

 

Leaning forward, Marius slipped a hand over Lukaminka's mouth, muffling her protests, and rolled backwards with her onto the bed, her squawks soon turning into giggles.

 

"Please dominus! I have to go back otherwise Sia will be angry!"

 

"But she's a slave too" Marius pointed out, reasonably. "So if she's angry with you, I'll be angry with her." He kissed her on the cheek. "Now stop squirming, there's a good girl."

 

"Dominus!" Lukaminka protested, feebly, before returning Marius' kiss. Marius smirked, sliding a hand in between Lukaminka's legs.

 

"Oh, I thought you had other duties?" teased Marius. 

 

Lukaminka smiled, and tossed her hair, her blonde hair flapping around her shoulders, all but purring in pleasure.

 

"Obviously, dominus, this is the most important one"

 

"Is that so?" said Marius, smiling. "I think I have an even more important one for you".

 

"What is that, dominus" asked Luka curiously, before squealing as Marius' fingers touched a very sensitive area. Grinning at her reaction, the young Roman withdrew his hands, wiping them on the sheets. Luka's eyes momentarily widened in dismayed annoyance.

 

"My brother, Quintus."

 

"What about him, dominus?" asked Lukaminka, shuffling closer to Marius's body, running her hands up and down his body.

 

"Well, he'll be a man in a couple of months" said Marius. "You know, his first shave, wearing the toga, swearing allegiance in the Forum, all that."

 

Lukaminka said nothing, her frown deepening.

 

"And I think it would be a good idea for him to have a woman that night" grinned Marius. "I did, after all."

 

"I don't think that is a part of the ceremony, dominus" giggled Lukaminka. 

 

"It all but is" said Marius. "And God knows a cripple like him doesn't have many willing females to do it for him. I had considered taking him to a brothel, but father would probably hit the roof. But he might be a cripple, but he's still my brother."

 

"So, dominus?"

 

"I want you to crawl into his bed that night and fuck his brains out" said Marius, reasonably. "Just because his limbs don't work well doesn't mean he's a eunuch."

 

Luka gaped, and then said, in a low voice: "Are you absolutely sure, dominus?"

 

"Course I am. Let's face it. He doesn't have a girl of his own, either free or otherwise. I can't take him to a brothel and knowing him he'd refuse to go anyway - you know how prickly he can be about his dignity, and I want him to have a good time, not think the only person who'd screw him was doing it for money. And you've slept with half the men I know, so he'd just think you were being your usual self. And you know what you're doing, so you'd show him a good time."

 

Lukaminka sat bolt upright, and looked at Marius uncertainly.

 

"A-are you sure? I mean, Quintus isn't exactly-"

 

"Think" said Marius, coldly "very, very carefully before you finish that sentence. Unless you want some scars for impudence."

 

"It's just" said Lukaminka, slightly miserably "I'm not sure I could- I mean, I know its my place to serve, but..." she trailed off, wide blue eyes looking at Marius imploringly, who looked back with a blank expression.

"Luka, you're a slave" said Marius, slightly irritably. "I've given you an order, which frankly won't be too onerous or hard for you." He smiled lazily. "Look, I'll throw in a cheap bracelet or something if I hear he's had a really good time." He glanced at Lukaminka, who was now chewing her lip and looking, usually for her, miserable.

 

"Is it truely your will, dominus? I mean, there are probably lots of other girls who could do a better job than me..." She paused. "I mean, Olia, you should see her. Whenever someone has to take something to your brother's room, she volunteers. You could ask her!" She added, a trace of desperation in her voice.

 

"Olia? C'mon. You've seen the way she acts, the little prude" said Marius scornfully. "Thinks far too much of herself. Besides, Father's made it clear she's off limits to me. Although frankly, sleeping with her would be weird." He smirked. "And honestly, I find it hard to imagine her being attracted to Quintus and not to me. I just know Olia's the sort of girl who wants to remain as pure as the driven snow for as long as she can. Well, assuming we disregard what supposedly happened last year..." He paused. "And why I am even worried about whether either of you are attracted to my brother. You are both slaves."

 

"Yes, dominus" said Lukaminka, and glanced up as there was a knock on the door. Marius rolled his eyes.

"Enter."

The door creaked open, revealing Olia,  who glanced at the floor as she saw Marius and Lukaminka lying naked on the bed.

"Sir, I hate to interrupt your - ah - afternoon, but Sia was wondering if you could release Luka for other duties soon?"

 

Marius outright laughed, and sat bolt upright. 

 

"That is a very polite way of putting it." As Luka stood up, he gave her bottom a little slap, as the blonde looked around for her tunic.

"It's over there, Luka" said Olia, pointing and biting her lip.

"Thanks Olly" said Lukaminka, slightly breathlessly.

 

"You've got to stop bursting in like this, Olly" remarked Marius. "This has to be - what? The fourth time?"

 

Olia smiled and leaned casually against the doorway, as Lukaminka hurriedly slipped her tunic on. 

 

"Are we counting that time in the cellar, sir?"

 

"You are a cheeky little bitch, aren't you?" said Marius, affectionately enough. "And no, you couldn't have seen anything." He grinned, folding his muscular arms. "I certainly remember slipping you some coins and threatening you with immediate blinding if you told anyone."

 

"And my lips, sir, are sealed" grinned the younger, darker skinned woman, as Lukaminka walked over to join her friend. Marius got up and wandered unconcernedly towards his bathroom. 

 

"And I know you're enjoying the view" grinned Marius.

 

 

Olia's smile faltered slightly, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Excuse us, sir, duties await."

 

Marius chuckled. "Well, probably better to look at than when you visit my brother's room."

Olia looked at him, curiously.

 

"What makes you say that, sir?"

 

"What? Oh, nothing. I just wanted Luka here to screw Quintus when he comes of age. You know, so he can celebrate it properly." He frowned slightly. "By the way, neither of you are to say anything to him about this, understood?"

 

"I-oh. As you wish, sir." She paused for a moment, and then turned to Lukaminka.

 

"Luka, sorry. I've just remembered something Sia asked me to tell Marius. Can you tell her I'll be down in two seconds?"

"Of course, Olly."

 

As the blonde walked away, Marius frowned at Olia.

 

"What on Earth was all that about?"

 

Olia walked forward, shutting the door behind her.

 

 

"Finally, you succumb to temptation" murmured Marius, although he made no move towards Olia.

 

"Sir? About Quintus..." she paused, for a moment, and cocked her head. "Does it have to be Lukaminka?"


End file.
